I'll be Home for Christmas
by rozisa
Summary: This story takes places after Neogenic Nightmare 2012. Bruce is worried when Tony doesn't come with him to MIT since it is Tony's alumna mater. Then Pepper calls Bruce to have him look at a file of Aldrich Killian's living brain.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Tony Stark or any other Marvel character. They belong to Mickey Mouse. My story, Neogenic Nightmare 2012, ended just after Thanksgiving. After watching Iron Man 3, I wanted to continue my AU. For this story, Pepper and Happy are together and Tony and Bruce are married.

xxxx

I'll Be Home for Christmas

This was Tony's alumna mater, but where was Tony? Tony had gave money to the MIT and Howard Stark had a hall named after him. A bit of early December snow frosted the grass in white. The cool crisp air reminded Bruce of his time in Canada. Bruce enjoyed talking to the biggest names in robotics and, if it wasn't for the fact no one mistook him for a college student, Bruce would have felt like all those years away from academia didn't happen, but here he was with his graying beard - no longer the adorable young man that sorority girls had tried to con into giving them free pizza.

During a seminar on artificial life, Bruce's phone vibrated. He took the phone out of his trouser pocket to see the call was from Pepper. Why would she be calling him? He excused himself from his seat and walked into the hallway.

"Pepper, is anything wrong?" he whispered. "Tony should have been here two days ago, not that I mind attending lectures and speaking to experts alone."

"Tony has locked himself in the basement, again," Pepper said, "But that isn't the reason I called."

"Is he sleeping?" Bruce continued to whisper although the hall was empty. Most of the students were leaving for winter break. This was the last day of classes until mid-January.

"Not much," said Pepper.

"Peter came over like two in the morning and Tony made some lame excuse about why he had his suit on at that hour, but he has no one fooled. You've known him a lot longer than I, but I'm worried about him. Our brains need sleep to function."

"Talking about brains. This _gentleman_ showed me live pictures of his brain. I would like you to look at them." Pepper pronounced gentleman in such a way that Bruce knew she meant the man she spoke to was as far from a gentleman was an amoeba was from a blue whale.

"Send me the file," said Bruce.

"Done," said Pepper.

Bruce's Starkphone acknowledged the file was sent. "Thanks. I'll look at it when I have a free nanosecond. Anything else before I return to hearing about self-regulating systems?"

"Happy makes me so angry at times. He actually thinks that our employees hating him is a good thing."

Bruce then asked, "What did Happy say that makes you so angry?"

"He wants to replace our human security with robotics."

"It wouldn't hurt us to downsize a bit. Stark Tower's security is mostly robotics." As in Jarvis to be specific.

Pepper huffed.

"We do employ some human security personnel," Bruce said, trying to ease Pepper hurt feelings. He didn't go into psychiatry for a reason. Pepper was the CEO. Less employees improved the bottom line, so something else must be bothering Pepper. Bruce really didn't have time for this since he had people to talk to before MIT shut its doors for winter break to guarantee their next generation of Carrie Caregivers incorporated all the latest technology. They were only as good as their newest product. Pepper knew this. "Have Happy talk to me. I'll set him straight."

"Will do." said Pepper.

Instead of going back to the lecture hall, Bruce went to the student union and opened the file. Aldrich Killian, the head of Advanced Idea Mechanics, had altered his body with Extremis — an experimental regenerative treatment intended to allow recovery from crippling injuries. Bruce would have to look at the file on a proper computer since his Starkphone didn't do justice to the images. Feeling a bit guilty for how he treated Pepper, Bruce phoned her back. "I'm sorry. Tony was suppose to show me all the places he went to when he was a student and, when he didn't show, I took it out on you."

"I thought you couldn't get angry," said Pepper.

"I'm more upset than angry," Bruce explained. "Tony and I should be walking along the Charles River hand-in-hand and I'm here alone. Well, I opened the file and I need to look at it more before I can give an opinion, but my gut feeling is you shouldn't trust him."

"And about Happy?" asked Pepper.

"Tony hired human security for the Tower when we opened because, although Jarvis is thorough, human beings make people feel secure and feeling safe is as much a part of security as being safe," said Bruce. "Until Asimov's laws are no longer science fiction, we need human beings to mind the store. Then again, who defines what is human? A lot of people wouldn't define me as human, which includes me much of the time."


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note's: I still don't own the Avengers. They still belong to Disney.

xxxx

"Pepper, are you still there?" asked Bruce after listening to a few seconds of silence.

"I hate when you say those things about yourself," said Pepper. "You're human."

"People who build the robots make the rules," said Bruce. The anti-mutant people could make killer robots to kill all the mutants and say they are doing it for humankind. Not that any of the robots Bruce saw in the last few days were killer robots. They were mostly androids that the best minds in robotics were teaching and/or programming to imitate human behavior since that was where Bruce's interests lied. Then he realized why Tony wasn't here. He had sent Bruce on a wild goose chase. "Oh my God, my darling husband is experimenting on himself."

"Where did that come from?" asked Pepper.

"Killian experimented on himself and there are only a few things Tony knows I don't approve of and experimenting on himself is the top of my list for obvious reasons."

"That's crazy," said Pepper.

"We planned this big trip to see his alumna mater. Then he tells me he has a few loose ends and will join me. Now MIT is closing for winter break and he still isn't here. He wanted me out of the way," explained Bruce. "Pepper, please check on him. I'm hoping I'm wrong."

xxxx

Tony hasn't met with the stockholders in months and hadn't been to a corporate office since spending those few minutes in the London office nearly half a year ago. What changed things? What happened at that time or just before? They had this big contract from Fury to reverse engineer Chitauri technology. Maybe, seeing the Chitauri gliders and leviathans was too much for Tony to handle and made him realize what they had been up against.

Pepper liked Bruce, but he was a scientist and didn't know business from a hole in the ground. Bruce no longer needed a MBA to dress him and follow him around, only because he was a fast learner. Needing to tell Tony that Stark Industries was his company and he needed to step up to the plate, Pepper went over to the manor after work. Instead of greeting her with a smile and possibly a hug, Tony stayed in his suit and refused to lift the faceplate.

"You have been making a lot of upgrades," said Pepper to the man in the Iron Man suit spread out on the sofa. "Which one is this?"

"Twelve," said Tony, sheepishly.

"Twelve?" Pepper could clearly see the number 42 on it. "Lift up your face-mask. I want to see your beautiful brown eyes when you lie to the woman managing your companies."

Tony backed up into the sofa a bit more and covered his face with a gloved hand. "No."

"You can lie to me, but you shouldn't lie to your husband. He's worried sick."

"I'm more worried about that The Mandarin. The bombings appear random and leave behind no incendiary device," said Tony. "How is -"

While Tony talking, Pepper pushed the button to lift the mask. There was no Tony inside. She had been talking to a robot the whole time. Tony could be anywhere and seeing this room by remote viewing. Pepper got up from leaning over the empty suit and slammed her high heel on the floor.

Then she stood up straight and looked at the camera. "Whenever you decide to get out of hiding, call your husband. You don't pay me enough to play your sick games."

As she was leaving the house, Happy was entering.

"Honey, I sorry about earlier." Pepper hugged then kissed Happy. "We'll sit down to discuss security like two intelligent human beings."

Happy looked over Pepper's shoulder into the living room. "That's all I ask."

Pepper stood aside to let Happy pass.

Happy put his arm around Pepper. "I came here to talk to Tony."

Pepper said, looking at the armor with its faceplate down. "He isn't here."

"Then who's sitting on the sofa?" asked Happy.

"An empty shell," said Pepper.

Tony, still wearing his headset, came up the stairs from the basement. "Pepper, I need you."

"Tony's demonstration proves my point about human security personnel," Pepper said, looking at Tony in his tee shirt and jeans. He had a _Band-aid_ brand adhesive bandage on his arm. So Bruce was right - Tony was experimenting on himself. "Retina scans are all well and good, and we are in the business of improving technology for a better tomorrow, but at the end of the day, we need a human face to relate to."

"Understood," said Happy.

Pepper hugged and kissed Happy, again. "You talk to Tony. I need some fresh air."

Pepper waved good-bye to Happy then shut the door, trying not to slam it. She was so angry. She didn't know how Bruce could live with Tony and not get green and smash things. She would need to breathe in the ocean air a few minutes before she reported back to Bruce. Calming breaths. She only worked for the man.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't own Marvel or its characters. Disney does.

xxxx

Right now, Pepper liked Bruce a bit more than she liked Tony, but if she called Bruce because she saw a bandage on Tony's arm, she would be betraying her boss and that went against everything she believed in. She kept all his company secrets for years. However, this wasn't a company secret. Besides, even if it was, Bruce as Tony's spouse owned half the company. She could say she saw a bandage on Tony's arm and let Bruce draw his own conclusions.

Shy quiet Bruce Banner didn't steal Tony away from her. She left, so Tony wouldn't have to decide between them. She thought back to when Bruce fell asleep with his head on her lap while she was singing a lullaby to him. They had an odd relationship to say the least. But did she want to call him about the Band-Aid?

Pepper watched as Happy's car drove away. She would ask Happy to move in with her since she told him no the last two times he asked her to move into his place. Her condo was bigger than his apartment. It was the logical choice. Happy would just have to put his male ego aside.

She wondered where he was driving off to in such a hurry. Her call to Bruce would have to wait. Whatever was going on between Happy and Tony was much more argent.

xxxx

The television set in the hotel room was hacked by the Mandarin - a man dressed like some over-the-top actor doing a bad caricature of a old Chinese sage. "Chinese fortune cookies. They look Chinese. They sound Chinese. But they are actually American. Which is why they're hollow, full of lies, and leave a bad taste in the mouth." The man smashed the fortune cookies on the table with his fist. "My soldiers just destroyed another cheap American knockoff: the Chinese Theatre."

Then the screen went blank. This guy couldn't be for real. Then the bombings were real enough. President Ellis ripped off Steve's uniform by painting Rhodey's armor red, white and blue and calling him the Iron Patriot. Therefore, tacky was in. All the heroes and villains were dressing like they just came from a Halloween party. This would be camp if people weren't dying. Bruce actively tired to avoid potential global catastrophes, and the Boston Sheraton seemed as good of place as any.

Bruce was about to turn off the television when he heard Tony's voice. "Is that what you want? Here's a little Holiday greeting I've been waiting to send to the Mandarin. I just didn't know how to phrase it until now. My name is Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you. I know you're a coward, so I've decided that you just died, pal. I'm gonna come get the body. There's not politics here, it's just good old-fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon; it's just you and me. And on the off-chance you're a man, here's my home address: 10090 Malibu Port, 90265. I'll leave the door unlocked. That's what you wanted, right?"

Bruce laughed. Wasn't their address available to anyone with a few dollars to spend on one of those maps of stars' homes? Not a big secret, but still Tony shouldn't challenging a guy that could bomb places and not leave behind an incendiary device. At least, Pepper wouldn't be there.

Oh no! He asked Pepper to talk to Tony and he hadn't heard back from Pepper, yet. If anything happened to Pepper, it would be all his fault. Bruce phoned Pepper to keep her from getting in the way of Tony being Tony - in other words - someone with no sense of self-preservation. A man who runs into burning buildings when everyone else is fleeing.

"Bruce, I was going to call, but then Happy was rushed to the hospital." Pepper sounded like she was crying. "Happy can't die, thinking I'm angry with him. I love him so much."

"I'm so sorry," said Bruce. "Give Happy my love."

Pepper made a sound halfway between a single hiccup and a giggle.

"Give him your love," said Bruce. "You know what I mean. I'll take the next plane out."

"Thanks."

Leaning over the hotel room end table, Bruce grabbed the complimentary hotel pen and wrote down the name of the hospital. After he said good-byes to Pepper, he got a one-way ticket over the computer. Being married to a billionaire had its perks. He would be at Happy's bedside in a few hours. Here Bruce was heading again into a potential global catastrophe, but Pepper needed him. And with any luck the catastrophe of Tony's making would be over while Bruce's plane was still in flight with Tony alive and well like always - he was Iron Man - after all.

xxxx

Author's Notes: This thing seems to be getting more AU by the second.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: More AU. I still don't own the Avengers. Marvel does.

xxxx

Bruce was greeted outside airport security by a lady holding a sign that said "Dr. Banner." He walked over to her and shook her hand. "Dr. Hansen, your work in nanotechnology is fascinating. I read about Extermis, and I may be able to offer some suggestions to prevent the exothermic reactions in your test subjects."

Bruce had read about Extermis on the flight from Boston to LA, but Dr. Hansen didn't need to know that.

The lady scientist had a laptop bag in hand. "Dr. Banner, we need to talk in private. I went over to visit your husband a few hours ago."

"I don't like the sound of this." Bruce gave a weak smile. He could do this. Happy thoughts, slow deep breaths. A crowded airport wasn't a good place for the other guy to make an appearance. "We can use the first class lounge."

Bruce took her arm and walked over to the mostly empty lounge. "Dr. Hansen, sit down. Do I need to take my medicine before I hear this news?"

Nodding, Maya Hansen sat down. "Then I won't be offering you a drink."

Bruce took his anti-epipen from his backpack then injected it into his leg through the denim fabric, threw out the syringe and sat down. "You have a few minutes. Then things can get ugly."

"Dr. Banner, how do I say this?"

"Fast," said Bruce through the drug-induced haze.

"Your husband was a hero. He had his suit surround me and take me to safety." Tears were rolling down Maya's face.

"He has more than one suit," said Bruce. At least, 20. The medicine was making feel good, which was the point. He just heard that the love of his life might be dead. Then again, Tony had way more than one suit and, if he got Maya to safety, he could have done the same for himself. Not knowing if Tony was alive or dead, Bruce didn't want to feel too good, but he rather feel giddy then have the other guy rampage through the Los Angeles airport.

"Your manor is gone," said Maya. "I'm sorry. Are you OK?"

"You just told me my husband is dead." Bruce thought calming breaths. The medicine was starting to wear off. "I'm not alright."

"We have to talk," said Maya. "My former boss tried to kill me and your husband because of Extermis. What was in that medicine? I'm a biologist."

"I read your work." Bruce smiled. "I'm stoned, not stupid. Go in my backpack and get another syringe. You keep me stoned and I'm safe to be around."

Maya looked at the single door out of the lounge. "We don't have long. My former boss will see from the airport security cameras that I survived the firebombing of Stark manor. Maybe, we should get a hotel room."

"Maybe, you should drive me to the middle of the desert," said Bruce. "I can't stay stoned forever."

"You can hit me," said Maya. "Or hit a pillow. I can take it."

"You don't understand," said Bruce. "My adrenaline makes the other guy appear. I can only hold him back so long."

"The other guy?" Maya looked at him like he grew a third eye.

"He's big green and very protective of Tony." Bruce clasped his hands together and rocked in his chair. "Maybe, you read about him."

Maya gave a half-smile. "The Hulk doesn't have a beard."

"I grew the beard after the Chitauri attack." Making small talk was calming. Bruce wouldn't need another shot after all. "I met someone who claimed to know me in the future and mentioned me having a beard. We make our own futures, but I might as well help it along."

"You meet a time traveler?" Maya gave him a look, examining his eyes and the rest of his face before returning to staring at the door. She was probably painting his face green in her mind's eye. However, the door and what may be on the other side seemed more important to her at the moment.

"Two actually." Bruce smiled. "I violate the law of conservation of matter. Time travel doesn't violate any law of physics."

Maya was staring at the door. "Did he tell you when you will meet?"

Bruce thought back to his talk with Jack Harkness. "Not an exact date, but he implied it was after Tony's death, so it could be tomorrow or a few minutes from now."

"You're playing me," said Maya.

"Oh my God." Bruce brought his hands to his face as the tears rolling down his cheeks. Luckily, the beta-blockers were keeping him from dumping adrenaline into his blood. "I caused this. If I didn't grow the beard, Tony would still be alive."

"That's crazy," said Maya.

Bruce sniffed back a tear. "Yes, it is. I just learned that my husband might be dead. I can sound crazy." Bruce gave himself another injection. "And by the way, I have the schematics for a working time machine on my computer. I haven't built the prototype, yet. Since you aren't a physicist, you wouldn't understand the mathematics behind it. It's a hobby of mine when I'm not building humanoid robots. And I can do whatever I need to do to keep myself from destroying a crowded airport."

"Will the Hulk protect me if my former boss arrives?" Maya asked, still facing the door.

"Not at the moment," said Bruce. "I drugged him out of existence."

"Let's get out of here and you stop shooting yourself with whatever is in that cocktail of yours. I may need a green bodyguard to get out of this alive." Maya took his arm and led him out of the private area for first class passengers.

"What about my luggage?" asked Bruce.

"Get it. It will make us look normal and not in a hurry." Maya looked impatient while Bruce took his suitcase off the conveyer belt. "I have a car. You good?"

"I pack light." Bruce was all set with his laptop bag, backpack and suitcase.

Maya, leading Bruce to the car, said, "We can drop your bags at an hotel. Then we'll talk in the desert."

"Sounds good to me," said Bruce. "We should send copies of Extermis over the Internet as a precaution."

"Already done," said Maya.

Once they were in the car, Bruce asked, "May I call Pepper and tell her that I will be delayed?"

"Sure, don't tell her you saw me," Maya said while driving out of the parking space.

When Bruce turned on his cellphone, there was no message from Tony. Then when Tony was into his own world, he could lose track on time. Tony would have died of starvation long ago if Jarvis and others didn't remind him to eat. No message didn't mean Tony was dead. It could mean he was too busy to phone. Then he called Pepper when he went into the wormhole. Bruce started crying, again.

Maya said, "You need to be strong."

"For Tony," Bruce said, willing the cellphone to ring. Oh right, he needed to call Pepper.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I still don't own the Avengers. Marvel does.

xxxx

After Bruce talked to Pepper and got the latest news on Happy's condition, Maya asked, "Why did you have two syringes in your backpack?"

"Airport security would frown on more," Bruce teased.

Maya drove into the hotel parking lot. "Really?"

"The last time Tony threatened someone I needed to catch Tony then cushion his landing. As I was packing, I was getting a bit concerned about the whole Tony handling things on his own," Bruce admitted. "You hope for the best, but prepare for the worse."

Tony must have threatened Loki.

"Do you have more?" Maya wasn't MacGyver, but she had to figure out how to use the equipment on hand if Killian or his goons caught up with them. Could the Hulk shield the surrounding area if an exothermic event took place? And what was in those syringes of his and could she use them as a weapon?

Bruce nodded. "In my suitcase."

"What would happen if I gave your medication to someone with Extermis?"

"I don't know," said Bruce. "I need a bit more time to learn all the variables."

Maya thought time was something they were short of. "Someone without Extermis?"

"It would kill them," said Bruce. "If they get medical treatment in time, they could pull through. If I take it when I'm not starting to change, it could put me into a coma. Tony and I have to time it exactly."

"You carried a lethal poison through airport security?" Maya knew she was being redundant.

"It's marked for anxiety." Bruce appeared to be nodding off. Then it was over two o'clock his time and he had injected himself with what must have been an elephant tranquilizer or worse twice. Bruce yawned. "Prescribed by a doctor - all official looking."

"You can nap in the hotel room."

Maya didn't have to look at Bruce to know he was napping. After she got a room, she woke Bruce then helped him into bed. She then got his bags from the car. After finding a syringe labeled by what looked like a real pharmacy in his suitcase, she stared at the door with a syringe in her pocket and her hand on the syringe. She realized he made the shit in his own lab then marked the labels to make them look legit enough to pass airport security, but he was good - a mad scientist on par with Killian.

What now? She was in a hotel room with the Hulk. Well, a mad scientist that if you squinted at long enough resembled the Hulk. The man had built home-health aid robots for mass production and who knew what he did in his spare nanoseconds? Maybe, he did build a time machine. He was on the bed fully clothed - sound asleep.

After working for Killian, Maya knew all about mad scientists. She didn't trust Dr. Banner, but he was all she had at the moment. When she felt herself nodding off, she made coffee. While she was drinking her coffee, Bruce's phone rang. Bruce must be one of those people that can sleep through anything because he didn't even roll over. Since he didn't change into the Hulk due to nightmares or night terrors, he must have better sleep paralysis than most people. She nudged him.

"Tony, we can fuck in the morning," Bruce said half-asleep. "Get some sleep."

Bruce's eyes closed as he pulled away from her touch. He was sound asleep, again.

She barely got back to her coffee when someone was breaking down the door. "Hold on," said Maya through the door. "Please, be quiet. My friend is sleeping."

Maya opened the door with one hand while her other hand was on the syringe. Seeing Killian's face, she put the syringe to his neck. "Dr. Banner hasn't tested it on people exposed to Extermis, yet. Let's play doctor. It could not affect you at all, make you pass-out, or cause an exothermic reaction."

Aldrich Killian ran a finger along her face. "You don't have the courage to do it. You inject me and I get hot: you die and so does your friend in the hotel room."

"Try me." The needle pricked Killian's skin, but she hadn't injected it into his vein. An exothermic reaction would kill her and Killian. Killian's death would be a good thing, but the idea was for her to get out of this hotel alive.

He put his other hand over the hand on the syringe. "Maya, go and wake your friend."

xxxx

Author's Note: I figured Killian would know Maya well enough to know she would have second thoughts about killing him. Also he wrote all of Trevor's lessons, so he would take this opportunity to _teach_ Maya.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I still don't own Marvel. Disney does.

xxxx

While Killian held a gun at her, Maya walked over slowly to wake Bruce. "Dr. Banner, wakey, wakey."

"Huh," Bruce said rubbing his eyes.

"We have to go," said Maya. "We have company."

Bruce sat up and walked over to the man holding the gun. Then he offered his hand. "Dr. Killian, it's a pleasure to meet you. Your pictures don't do you justice. Your brain looks much bigger in person."

"He has a gun," whispered Maya.

"Then we won't be shaking hands." Bruce pointed the gun away from him, showed Killian his empty hands then put his hands by his sides. "Better. I'm going to put on my glasses and also my bladder is a bit full."

"You're stalling," said Killian.

Bruce put on his glasses. "I can hold it."

"Let him use the bathroom. He won't do anything to harm me." Now that Maya had squinted up her eyes and had seen the Hulk's facial features in Banner, she couldn't make herself not see them. It was like once you see the old lady in the picture of the young girl. You can't go back to not seeing her.

Bruce waved to Killian before walking toward the bathroom then he shut the door. Killian pocketed the syringe.

"That's Dr. Banner's," said Maya.

"I have the gun," said Killian.

"He has a medical condition," said Maya. "You wouldn't steal insulin from a diabetic. That's low even for you."

"He didn't tell you what is in the syringe," asked Killian.

"No, his condition is rare and he prepares his own medicine," explained Maya. "You destroyed his home and killed the love of his life. We had other things to worry about."

"Then he'll be happy to learn that Mr. Stark is still alive for the moment," said Killian. "Savin found him. Stark may be a bit more reasonable now that I have his husband in custody."

Maya smiled. Killian only had the Hulk in custody as long as Hulk felt it was useful to be in Killian's custody.

"I fall to see the humor," said Killian. "You live only as long as I see you useful."

"Without me, you're a time bomb waiting to explode," said Maya. "Dr. Banner and I need a lab. And you will keep him happy. Tick, tick, tick."

"Dr. Hansen, you will tell me what I need to know," said Killian.

"You ever read 1001 Arabian Nights?" said Maya. "I keep my secrets and I live. You said so yourself. You need me."

After Bruce got out of the bathroom. Maya and Bruce were lead by gunpoint to an AIM truck where 2 AIM employees handcuffed and bound their feet. Then they were locked inside.

When they were moving, Maya asked, "You can break your handcuffs at anytime."

"Killian is taking us to see Tony," said Bruce. "This is what we want."

"We need to work on your suggestions to stop the exothermic reactions," Maya said. "Killian isn't the only one infected."

"I get all that." Bruce rubbed his hands. "These handcuffs are uncomfortable."

"I think that's the point," said Maya.

"The point is to keep us from leaving," said Bruce.

"What does Tony see in you?"

"I'm funny, can keep up with Tony when he talks science, and give great blowjobs. And Tony has enough money to repair the bedroom after the other guy gets a bit too excited. However, since he did invite the Mandarin over by saying he was a yellow-bellied coward and he would leave the light on for him, I'm not an insurance adjuster, but they might consider the firebombing arson."

"The other guy really destroyed the bedroom?"

"Once." Bruce blushed. "It was our first night in the manor. I suppose we'll always have the memories. Well, I will. Tony needs Jarvis to know what he ate for breakfast."

Maya smiled. "Gluten-free waffles."

"The gluten-free waffles are his," said Bruce. "I can eat anything, including but not limited to nuclear waste."

Maya smiled, again, and gave a small laugh. "Dr. Banner, you make being chained inside a trailer almost enjoyable. By the way, Killian took your syringe while you were using the bathroom."

"Then we have to get it back," explained Bruce. "Certain people, including the US military, would love to get their hands on that. I'm free only because no one can keep the Hulk, uh, the other guy, caged. That medicine in the wrong hands and I'm back in a cage."

Maya smiled. "Some people would say the right hands."

"Not people enjoying the freedom my Carrie Caregivers bring them. I can do a lot of good for this world that I wouldn't do being kept in a cage stoned out of my mind." Bruce looked at his chained hands and feet. "Yes, I'm justifying the freedom of a monster that has killed and caused millions of dollars worth of damage."

"Dr. Banner, do you know how many people the other guy has killed?"

"No, I don't. I could look up the numbers, but I can't bring myself to do."

"The man I'm speaking to right now isn't a monster. I don't think putting you in a cage would punish you anymore than you punish yourself. I'll help you get back your serum."

"Thank you." After the truck stopped, they were lead into Dr. Hansen's lab and the lab door was chained from the outside. Dr. Banner said, "The windows aren't barred."

"A three story jump," said Maya. "And they still have your husband chained somewhere."

"They may not have my husband at all," said Bruce. "I believe nothing until I see Tony. Let's get to work."

"The lab is bugged, so no talking about anything you don't want Killian to hear," explained Maya.

"Got it," said Bruce. "Did Killian pack my laptop? I hate to have to reinvent the wheel."

Killian's voice came over the loud speaker. "I'll have someone go to the hotel and get it. Do you need anything else to work?"

"Breakfast and decaf coffee would be nice," Bruce said to the invisible microphone. "I have a problem with anxiety, so I don't do caffeine. Dr. Hansen says you brought my medicine. I take it before bedtime, but I don't plan to be staying that long."

"I decide when and if you leave," said Killian.

"I would also like to order breakfast," said Maya. "While we're waiting for your laptop, we can go over my notes."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I don't own Marvel or even the apartment I live in. My toothbrush and I are very happy.

xxxx

After breakfast and Bruce's laptop arrived, Bruce and Maya got to work on the serum to prevent exothermic reactions due to Extermis. Maya enjoyed working with Bruce and wished it was under better circumstances. Maybe, if she survived the day, they would have the chance to work together, again. Right now, her mind was on getting through the day alive.

After they finished working on the serum, a goon went to lead Bruce out of the lab at gunpoint. "The boss has arranged for you to have a conference call with your hubby."

"Dr. Hensen, I'll be back." Smiling, Bruce showed the man holding the gun his empty hands.

"Just you," said the goon.

Bruce waved at Maya. "Stick to the plan."

"Hope for the best. But plan for the worse." Maya watched Bruce walk out.

The goon chained the door from the outside locking Maya inside.

After Maya barricaded the door, she started writing a note explaining how much serum was needed for successful treatment and how to make more of the serum, which she left in plain view. She then sent the same note across the Internet to all the Extermis subjects and a few assorted email boxes ending with dot-gov. Finally, she hid in a corner and prayed.

xxxx

After chaining Tony to a bed post, Eric Savin turned on the live feed of Killian chaining Bruce to the wall.

After Bruce was chained, Killian asked, "Comfy? I tested your medication."

"And?" asked Bruce.

"The quantity in that syringe gives new meaning to the word overdose, meaning Maya must have poured all your medicine for a week into one syringe in the hope it would be enough to kill me." said Killian. "It's a run-of-the-mill beta blocker all the same. Nothing exotic. What a shame. I was hoping you really had a rare condition, but you're only a middle-aged man with a heart condition."

Bruce said nothing - just stared at the camera.

Tony said, "My Brucie is no damsel in distress. Honey, it's time for your party trick."

"What about you?" asked Bruce.

Tony looked at the limited-edition Dora watch on his wrist. "I got it covered."

"No worries." Killian prepared a syringe. "You'll be in perfect health after I'm through with you. No weak heart and you'll be able to toss out your eyeglasses. If you are lying about your serum being able to stop Extermis from causing exothermic reactions, we'll soon find out."

"The stress could kill him," shouted Tony.

Killian rolled up Bruce's shirt sleeve. "You win some: you lose some."

"Been there, done that, have the tee shirt," said Bruce.

"That's my line," said Tony.

"Your wit is rubbing off on me." Bruce looked at the camera with puppy dog eyes. "What can I say?"

"I hate to break up this intimate moment, but I have a schedule to keep," Killian commented.

Before Killian could inject him with Extermis, Bruce started to grow out of his clothes and the metal restraints holding him to the wall became projectiles. No matter how many times Tony watched Bruce transform; it never ceased to be amazing.

However, Tony cringed when the Hulk ripped Killian's head clear off his body. He had built weapons, but he wasn't a soldier and didn't have the stomach for gore. The head and body had sizzled a little which caused the Hulk to use his bulky hands to suffocate the flames; however, Killian's exposure to Extermis didn't cause his body to explode into one fiery blast. Still a headless body spraying blood with each beat of the still pumping heart was a bit much for Tony.

The Hulk roared at the camera as he used his hands and feet to put out each smoking ember. His green skin was splattered in red blood making him decorated for the season in a highly disturbing way. Finally, The Hulk tossed what was left of cooling body away from the camera. Then he roared at the live feed of Tony.

Tony said, "Big guy, you need to protect Maya - Dr. Hansen."

"Maya," the Hulk repeated.

Tony waved at the camera. "Hulkie, I love you."

"Hulk loves Metal Man."

Savin turned off the camera. "You're married to the Hulk."

"He's a great cook," said Tony. "He made me steak and potatoes on our second date. His saffron rice is out of this world. My doctor put me on this gluten-free diet. So it's rice and potatoes. I tried to get Harley to make me a sandwich on real bread. You don't know what it is like being married to a doctor. He has all the home computers and household robots programmed to keep me on my diet."

Eric Savin pointed the gun at Tony. "Your time is up."

"No, your time is up. Tennessee to Miami." Tony looked at the watch. "Any second now."

"Dora." Savin laughed.

"Limited-edition," said a metal glove formed around his hand. He used the repulser beam to knock Savin's out. Soon the rest of the suit formed around him.

xxxx

Author's Note: Sorry. I couldn't write an Iron Man 3 AU without a limited-edition Dora watch comment or two.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: The Avengers belong to Marvel. I will try to return them unharmed, but I tend to break my toys.

xxxx

The Hulk leaped into the lab through the window, shattering the glass. Maya wondered if the blood splattered on the Hulk was Killian's or someone else's. She told herself this green creature splattered with caked on or burnt on human blood was Dr. Banner - the man she kept guard over while he slept. He wouldn't harm her. However, only the severing of a major artery would cause that much blood to pour out under that much force. And why was the blood blackened?

Maya crouched behind the water cooler. "Don't hurt me."

The Hulk just looked at her and bent down. Then he pushed the water cooler out of the way. He picked her up and held her to his chest.

Maya said in a near whisper, "Bruce."

The Hulk looked at the woman in his arms. "Maya."

Maya started crying. "Now we're on first name basis."

His huge pinky touched her wet face - very gently for such a big creature. Then holding her close, he took a running start and leaped from the third story window. He kept on running.

The information Maya downloaded to the Internet would connect Killian with the Mandarin but could they link him to the firebombing of Stark Manor?_ Do not panic. You can do this. Just lie in his arms and wait it out and, for gods' sake, don't upset him._ The sooner he calms down the sooner he will be human.

"Dragon Breath hurt Metal Man," said the Hulk. "No hurt Metal Man."

The Hulk was still carrying her through the streets of LA. Why did Maya feel like Fay Wrey at this moment? In an alley, the Hulk, finally, put her down.

"Bruce, we need to collect your things from the hotel," said Maya. "I paid for the room and touched the doorknob. The room should be free of your fingerprints."

"Bruce not here," said the Hulk.

"You're Bruce," said Maya. "The Hulk is part of Bruce and Bruce is part of the Hulk. You the same."

"Not the same. Hulk protect Bruce," said the Hulk. "Bruce weak."

"Everyone is weaker than you," said Maya. "Take me to the hotel, please."

The Hulk carried her back to the hotel. She made him promise to stay by the car. It was like talking to a small child. A small child that could rip the head of an adult man clear off its body. Only an injury of that magnitude could have caused that type of splatter. Since Killian had firebombed his house and hurt Tony, Maya could understand Bruce's rage. However, she didn't have to approve.

After collecting Bruce's cellphone, she put the backpack over her shoulder. Then she carried his suitcase out of the room. She's be darned if she would make two trips. More Maya Hensen fingerprints littered the room, but Dr. Banner was safe and that was all that mattered. She found a tired Dr. Banner lying against her car in torn stretched trousers.

Maya dialed Tony on the cellphone. "Hello, Tony. This is Maya."

"Is Bruce with you?" asked Tony.

"Yes, he's resting," said Maya.

"I watched the Hulk kill Killian," explained Tony. "I never saw blood sizzle and pop before. Do you really have an antidote to keep Extermis patients from exploding?"

"Sure do," said Maya. "I emailed all our subjects and left the sample in the lab labeled - according to Bruce's instructions."

"Good girl," said Tony. "I'll see you soon. Rhodey and I have to clean up Killian's and Savin's mess."

Bruce said, "Give me the phone."

Maya handed him the phone.

"Tony, darling, you're going to be sleeping on the couch for weeks. What were you thinking when you invited the Mandarin to party at our house? You aren't single anymore. You need to discuss these things with me."

"I'm sorry," said Tony.

"You're sorry?" repeated Bruce. "No insurance company is going to pay out after you gave the Mandarin our address."

"I said I was sorry," said Tony. "Do you want me to kiss your feet?"

"You can start with the feet and work your way up." Bruce disconnected the call then handed phone back to Maya.

Maya said, "I'll drive us to the hospital to check on Happy."

"I should shower and change first," said Bruce.

"Good idea," agreed Maya. "How much do you remember about being the Hulk?"

"I was rescuing you," said Bruce. "I'm gay, besides I'm in love with my husband. You're sick."

"You ripped a man's head off with your bare hands and I'm sick?" said Maya.

"His dead body kept igniting. I remember being burnt over and over, again," said Bruce. "I must look like I fell in a vat of blood pudding. I'll put the hotel on my husband's charge this time."

"Deal."

"You would shake my hand, but." Bruce laughed. "I'm a mess. I read the prospectus that Killian gave to Pepper and once I'm all cleaned up and well-rested, I'll set up an appointment for Pepper go over it with you."

"Me?" asked Maya.

"Killian is dead, and Rhodey and Tony are on Savin's trail at the moment, that leaves you in charge of AIM," said Bruce. "Are you still interested in a merger?"

Maya offered him her hand then looked at Bruce and lowered her hand. She laughed. "It's been some day."

"And it isn't over, yet."

"Isn't it Tony's company?"

"Tony haven't left his lab in months. Pepper and I run the company."

Maya opened the passenger door. "Let's get you cleaned up."

xxxx

Author's Note: I plan to write another chapter or two. Rhodey and Tony still have to save the president and close all the other loose ends. Having the girl say "Bruce?" while in the Hulk's arms made me think of all those Friday nights watching Bill Bixby and Lou Ferrigno. It would have been "Oh, David" in the televison show. I always hated that they changed the character's name.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I don't own the Avengers. Marvel does.

xxxx

Bruce run over to Dummy after Tony dragged the water-logged robot to the terrace where the manor used to look over the ocean. "You poor robot," Bruce cried. "You look like something the cat dragged in."

"Doesn't your hubby get a hug?" said Tony.

"Poor Dummy - you make him wear a dunce cap and now he's covered in kelp and barnacles. Tony, you can take care of yourself. Dummy is defenseless."

"Honey, we need to talk," said Tony.

"I'll have to look at my schedule. Maybe, we can do lunch." Bruce kissed Tony on the lips then wrapped his arms around him for a proper kiss. "Pepper and I have a company to run. Your company, if I'm not mistaken."

Tony put his arms around Bruce to steal another kiss. "I'll make it up to you."

Bruce took Tony's hand. "No more protective gear in the bedroom." Since Tony used Extermis to heal his chest, they no longer needed condoms and latex gloves for sex since Tony was now immune to Bruce's radioactive blood. Tonight they were going to enjoy each other skin to skin.

Tony held Bruce close. "I look forward to it."

"Lunch." Bruce blushed.

"A long lunch," said Tony. "And remember to bring the beta-blocker."

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"You are so sexy when you blush."

"I am not blushing. Just lunch." Bruce walked toward the Audi then stopped and waved. After sitting in the car, Bruce took some calming breaths and told himself he was more worried about Tony then angry. Tony should have stayed in the hospital a day or two longer after having the shrapnel in his chest removed. Caring for Tony was a full time job and that wasn't going to change just because Tony was treated with a virus that could heal nearly any injury. If anything, it would make Tony more reckless.

Bruce had to get to work because his inbox wasn't going to empty while he was sitting in his car. And more importantly, work was calming. Not calming exactly, but it kept him from thinking about the fact that Tony used Extermis to heal his chest and the shit was still experimental. While Tony was in the hospital, Bruce had teased that Peter and him had to let Tony join the mutant weirdo club. Bruce and Maya's cure for overheating worked, but Tony was everything to Bruce and he couldn't help but worry.

Tony did arrive for lunch. "The prodigal son returns."

"Sarah, reschedule my afternoon meetings," said Bruce as he walked past the secretary's desk. "I'm taking a long lunch. I heard some of the story from Maya. I want to hear your side."

They found an empty office to sit in. Bruce got comfortable in Tony's arms. Tony was saying something about an elevator in Switzerland.

The End


End file.
